


And With Your Hands, Your Hearts

by arcadian_dream



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are beautiful, Gwen's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And With Your Hands, Your Hearts

They are beautiful; Gwen's hands.

Gwen does not think so, but Morgana does.

She sees in them a kind of beauty she has not known before, and may not know again. Gwen's palms are flat and square, and are the colour of the softest, gentlest brown as might be found on the burgeoning bark of a sapling tree; or the dusty sunset on the horizon as the rosy hues of the day succumb to the approaching night.

Her fingers are dry; the skin, Morgana knows, would flake to her touch and in the winter it will split and small slivers of red will mark the backs of Gwen's hands; a temporary testament to her labours, and her loyalty.

They are beautiful, Gwen's hands; they are soft and stern, tentative and sure, and it is for their touch that Morgana longs.

It is for their touch that she has always longed.


End file.
